


WHY MUST YOU DO THIS!??

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: April fools thing, Other, Reader/character parody, choose your character, get the reference?, might have some smut..., or the thing we don't talk about, reader - Freeform, why am I doing this, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader/Sans parody.You taking Sans on dates and etc.This is a parody so don't get TOO upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can go choose two routes.The thing we don't talk about or reader.Reader chapters will go 1,3,5- the thing... 2,4,6.

Choose your character !

 

-Reader  


-a flying helicopter


	2. Bio 4 reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAKE ME UP

Bio for the reader-

 

You are a faceless, emotionless person with no sex organ.You don't have a name,so you made one,(blank).Or A.K.A the creepy yandere who sits by themself and looks at Sans’ pictures on Faceboobs.You work at a office building with Sans-senpai.You have been stalking him,watching his every move.He will be yours,if he likes it or not.(oh and Jerry is your roommate by the way).


	3. Bio for the FUCKING HELICOPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING IVE BECOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why

I fucking knew it. Of course you would choose this one.You just had to choose the fucking helicopter one.Are you proud of yourself ? ARE YOU?!? How can you even fuck Sans,you have no where to stick his dick in.Welp,now you're a yandere helicopter.(your roommate is the tsundere plane).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's mai tumblr http://screwusernames.tumblr.com/


End file.
